Mirror Mirror
by LilyBlizz
Summary: Many people take life for granted while others make the most to live a life they always dreamed of through nothing but competition and greed. Certainly a girl who was thought to be the embodiment of the devil lived her life more than what she had wished for and now she's finally paying the price for what she voluntarily bought. (possible OCs x CCs- undecided)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! So I have made a schedule for what stories I'll be posting and when. I have decided to rewrite most of my stories and deleting a few stories I don't want up anymore. It'll be on my profile page so you can check it out there! Um, there are times where I won't be able to update due to being busy or so, but I'll still update on the day it is supposed to be updated on. Of course, all my stories will include my characters- sometimes it is OCxCC or OCxOC or just no pairings at all, so I'm sorry if you don't like having original characters in fanfics or OCxCC type of things, but that's just how I work ^^"**

 **Feel free to check out my other work even if it may be old or just uninteresting to you. Thanks for reading and I know my first chapters are always really slow, so I apologize for that also! Anyways, have a nice day! Note that this story will have profanity in it and I apologized for that if you don't like the use of profanity. This story will be updated on Fridays (unless I am busy or whatnot, but it will still be updated on a Friday nonetheless.)!**

 **I should make disclaimer pages on all my stories, huh. Oof, let's get to it.**

 **~LilyBlizz**

* * *

"..."

Strings of murmur buzzed through the air, filling the girl's mind as she came to from possibly what she thought was a coma. Groaning a little and slightly squirming her body to get her mind readjusted to herself again, her eyes fluttered open to reveal dull lime orbs that struggled to focus on the scene in front of her. It was too bright for her to see thus prompting her to blink a few times before she recognized the familiar environment she was in.

 _"... Did I fall sleep in Cadoi City...?"_

Groaning tiredly once more, Hakua rubbed her eyes to wake herself back up. She was already in a seated position against a wall next to an alley, and who knows how long she's been seated there knocked out, her back was killing her.

It took a while for her to stand up and check her surroundings, but she eventually got back up on her feet and stretched casually as if nothing had happened. Strange as it was, she had a dream that a group of people were attacking her at A-East. She was running away from them since she knew she couldn't handle the giant mob that was only after her or so she remembered.

"... Why do I hear... so many conversations all at once...? It's starting to hurt my head a little," the young lady mumbled to herself. It was starting to sound warped as the time ticked on by- garbling noises filled her head causing her headache to grow worse. She was going to need to get used to it if the chatting noises were going to continue on to irritate her in the area.

Without her knowing, a young girl watched her from afar taking notes on her- studying her every move and expressions. It was clear that the blonde down below didn't know what kind of situation she was put in now that she was walking around casually and trying to talk to the people who passed by.

"My bet is that the girl isn't going to last the game for at least three days," the female hummed as she kicked her legs off the edge of the building.

"Hm? And why do you say that?" her friend asked with a smirk. "If that's what you're deciding on, then I'll say that she'll last the entire game."

Fixing her sea-green eyes onto violet ones, she simply smiled and shrugged before she answered his question. "She's lost. That girl doesn't even have a clue that she is no longer in the RG and she isn't even close to anyone who's capable of making a pact with her. The noise will get to her if she doesn't find one soon." Her gaze was then fixed back onto the blonde in teal who was now chasing down a person with a completely confused expression on her face. She was possibly doomed at this point unless she was lucky enough to find someone who understood what the UG was all about.

"Well then, I'd say either you treat me to Mr. H's coffee orrrr... we can have fun and let me watch you sweet talk with me if you lose," Joshua giggled teasingly.

"Oh, go to hell...! I'm not going to embarrass myself for your entertainment!" Naomi retorted shyly.

"But we're already in hell. Sort of."

While the two continued to watch the new participant and decide on a wager for the current game, Hakua continued to look for a person who would finally take notice of her existence.

"Hello? Why aren't you answering me?" she growled. She was starting to become very impatient after having at least ten people walk right on pass her when she started to attempt to speak with a person. "Sheesh, these assholes sure have the nerve to ignore someone like me..."

At this point she, gave up trying to get the attention of the people who she spot and decided to walk back home. Hakua started noticing something strange when traveling back however- no one was looking nor shooting a glance at her even when she was standing directly in front of them. Before, the young lady simply thought they were looking past her to read something or were just paying attention to something else, but when she was nearly going to walk into a man, he didn't even react.

"W-what's going on...? Hey, can you see me?" she asked anxiously. "Blink twice if you can. Of course that won't confirm anything, but... AM I GOING CRAZY?"

"Umm... Are you okay...?"

Swiftly turning around to see who was asking for her well-being, she was instantly hit with relief to see a tall boy staring directly at her- for sure it was at her this time. He blinked when she grabbed onto his arms- the start of her own game she liked to call manipulation. Rather than busting out into anger, she quickly shifted to being helpless and very frighten to capture the boy's attention completely.

"I'm okay... Just... No one is reacting to me? What's going on...?" she replied, looking around their surroundings. People continued to walk pass them as if they weren't there, which bothered her more than it needed to while it seemed that the young boy had already fixed himself to the unnatural behavior everyone had.

"I don't really know for sure...?" he replied shaking her off casually. "I just remembered being shoved out into the streets and then suddenly darkness. After that some kid came by and said to make some kind of pact; it'll save me." His now free limbs allowed him to use his hands and brush off the sections of his arms where the girl had grabbed onto before he stuffed his hands back into his pockets. Flashing a quick smile he casually greeted her. "Name's Kichiro Yokoyama. And you?"

 _"The nerve of this bastard brushing me off like that...!"_

Instead of scowling at him for getting her off so bluntly while she was making a move, she flashed a shy smile instead and replied sweetly. "F-Fuzen Yagi..." She didn't want to used her real name around this boy- didn't know him, never spoke to him, he was clearly irrelevant to her.

"Fuzen, hm? Well if that kid said making a pact would save me, make a pact with me?"

He seemed too trusting, an easy target to lie to and to use for her own deeds especially if he was just going to listen to some brat who blurts random things out. What is this pact and life saving scenario is he talking about anyways? He probably didn't know or so she believed.

"Sure! Please keep me safe while we figure this out," she answered with a grin.

Kichiro continued to smile casually before he turned away and walked off as if nothing had happened, leaving Hakua completely stunned. He wasn't clinging to her like the other boys did nor did he seem to fall for her looks nearly instantly. It felt strange... and even infuriating. Seeing that he was getting further away from her, the girl allowed a low growl to escape from her throat before running after him to catch up.

"Looks like she found a partner- that boy you passed by earlier... A loss for me I suppose. ... J, stop cheating on our bets!"

"I promise, dear, that I didn't cheat. This time. Just gave a tip to the lost soul really."

Sighing, Naomi rested her chin in the palm of her propped up hand comfortably as she continued to watch the two pair make a bee line all around Shibuya like lost dogs.

"Hey? Just what was her entry fee this time?" she suddenly asked with a smile. She was well aware that her friend wasn't going to answer her question and lead it off the train tracks for her to answer her own question, but she didn't mind and always replied in a joking manner rather than disappointment.

"Oh yeah, I didn't mention it yet did I? Well, you can figure it out yourself. You ARE the 'recorder' so you should be able to find out very soon if you keep doing your job, Naomi, hehe."

"God damn it, why are you like this all the time? Come on, let's head back. I'll treat you to that coffee early- I know I'll lose that bet against you again."

* * *

 **Hakua: I suppose it's my damn job to say this line. God, couldn't you hire someone else to do this lame task?**

 **Kichiro: I can if you wan-**

 **No.**

 **Kichiro: I'll just... stand over here then...**

 **Hakua: Ugh... Feel free to ask me, Kichiro, or our creator anything you like. We'll answer your questions in the author's footer section at the end of every other chapter after this one whether it's me or that boy over there or the girl making me say this.**

 **Kichiro: That boy over there... -awkward- I guess I am just a random guy you just met.**

 **Right... Anyways, yes, send in any silly comments and we'll reply to the questions or comments that are directed to either of us! R &R and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

It hasn't been too long when the two had bumped into each other by chance or so it seems- it felt like hours of torture however according to Hakua. "So what's this 'pact' and 'save yourself' shenanigan supposed to be about?" the boy suddenly asked to break the silence.

 _"Oh boy, a conversation."_

The young lady looked over and smiled casually, wondering if he expected her to know what the heck they were supposed to mean. He should take a hint especially right after she asked him what was up with their environment. "I don't know. It's not like we know if we even have this pact thing in the bag in the first despite saying yes to making one."

"You're right...! I wonder what's up with Shibuya. It seems like the usual Shibuya we live in."

Laid-back and clearly not so bright on his end, Kichiro continued to ask identical questions to his new partner in hopes of figuring out their situation quicker, but they only ended up getting nowhere with his help. It was starting to irritate his suppose-partner further since he wouldn't keep his mouth shut for even a minute.

"Look, let's just say we're both clueless and are just... simply dreaming. We'll wake up from this dream and-"

Before she could finish, vibrations from her pocket and her alert noise suddenly cut her sentence off, prompting her to stop walking and check her phone. It wasn't exactly out of the norm for her to receive messages per say, but something about the usual alert noise just gave her a strange feeling that it wasn't an ordinary message she received daily. Silence decided to creep up between the two with Kichiro curiously looking over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Are you being nosy?" she suddenly hissed.

"S-sorry..."

Not a moment too soon, his phone vibrated as well, causing Hakua to raise her eyebrow in response. Frantically pulling the device out of his pocket, the boy quickly threw his flip phone open and read the content with confusion written all over his face.

"Erased? What's that supposed to mean?" he mumbled.

Hearing the word come out his mouth, Hakua quickly snatched his teal-blue phone out of his hand to check the message herself without a second thought.

"H-hey!"

"You got the same text I did. Is this a joke?" she questioned with discomfort coating her words. "There's no way you would get the exact same text unless it was a spam message of some sort."

It took a while for the girl to scan both phone screens, but it was soon cut short the moment Kichiro caught a glimpse of a strange shape traveling closer to them at high speed.

"U-um, Hakua... I think we should get going... I see some strange things comin' straight after us!" Kichiro claimed as he started to pick his feet up to run. Before she knew it, the boy had already grabbed her wrist and dragged her close behind him as he looked for a place to hide. What were they running away from anyways? Looking over her shoulder out of curiosity, a strange looking blue fin stuck right out of the ground before it sunk back into a strange looking black and red symbol traveling across the ground. Was is a mouth...?

She blinked a few times to check if her eyes were playing tricks with her again before looking back to speak with Kichiro to stop him from dragging her back through the streets of Shibuya's Spain Hill where she came from as fast as he could. Before she could open her mouth to confirm that nothing was chasing them, a giant blue and grey shark suddenly lunged right out of the ground- attempting to catch her leg along the way. Little did she know, some kind of sharp pain struck her hand along the road, but she was too busy being driven into hysteria by the animal whom was currently chasing after them and wanting to chomp her leg off.

"H-holy- THERE'S A SHARK!" she hollered fearfully. "BUT WATER DOESN'T EVEN EXIST AROUND THIS AREA HERE FOR IT TO TRAVEL! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I-I think it's safe in here!" Kichiro responded as he made his way into a store, quickly pulling her in with him. They were both very exhausted from running full speed away from the strange looking animal, catching their breath now that they had stopped running. The customers in the clothing store looked over curiously, wondering where they came from and why they were breathing so hard. It wasn't like Molco's district had any sales that day, so what was the rush?

Hakua had already dropped down onto her hands and knees trying to calm her racing pulse back to regular rate from their escape, their phones still in her hands. On the other hand, Kichiro clung to the wall before he fell over onto the ground. They both were very tired and shocked from the sudden turn of events- really, it was actually considered as peaceful before that shark showed up.

"S-sorry, for disturbing you..." the boy dismissed awkwardly after he swallowed his saliva to lubricated his dried out throat again. He flashed a tired grin as he waved his free hand and rested it back onto his knee to help himself settle down and remain standing.

"Um... Kichiro..." Hakua breathed as she stared at the palm of her right hand. "There's some kind of timer... on my... palm..."

Kichiro looked over at what she was talking about before checking his own, an anxious feeling washing over him completely before he rubbed his neck. Was that the cause of the numbing pain he felt while escaping from the monster? "I think this is what the kid meant about pact and saving ourselves...?" he concluded.

"That does NOT explain anything."

After they managed to lower their pulses back to normal rate, the boy managed to get his phone back, but was now worried about heading back outside to face the strange animal again. Once in a while, Hakua anxiously took ganders through the window wondering if the shark was still there. In turn, she only found symbols traveling around on the ground and onto buildings as well as objects, but none of them were capable of entering the mini shopping mall for some reason.

"C-can we just stay in here until those things disappear?" she requested. That shark was not going to get a taste of her if she stayed inside and who knows what those other things were or if they were also going to suddenly attack them again.

"No, you can't. Sorry."

Whipping her head over to see who it was that was talking, the blonde frowned as she stood back up and made way to the younger looking female that stood behind them, watching the two carefully. "What do you mean no? W-we're customers here, right Kichiro?" Hakua brazenly lied.

"H-huh- Oh I mean, yes! Yes, we're shopping and it seems that Fuzen isn't done just yet. I'm sorry, go ahead and look for what you need," the boy played along awkwardly.

"Being chased like that- you two haven't made a proper pact yet," she stated quietly with amusement. "Make a pact and win to live a second life."

"... Hey, is this the brat you were talking about earlier...?"

Kichiro shook his head in response, but realized that Hakua couldn't see him due to latching her eyes onto the pale girl that looked around the age of a fifteen year old, a similar age of the boy he got to glance at before bumping into his partner. "No... It was a boy that approached me. I don't remember how he looked like though since it was so crowded around ten-four."

The female teen hummed a little before she decided to start giving her usual sass towards the younger girl in hopes of simply playing off their situation with her and remain in the building. "We have no idea what-"

"I'm talking about. I'm aware," Naomi stated with a small smirk. "Make a proper pact and those noise will stay away from you both. Temporarily for seven days. Trust me, you'll need it."

A frown formed on Hakua's face- she hated seeing others give her the look of superiority especially to tick her off and that strange kid was one of them. "Wipe that smirk off your face, brat, or I'll do it for you."

Kichiro quickly blinked out of surprise to see her act so unkind out of nowhere so nonchalantly, but decided to pass it off. Her behavior was probably because of the situation they were put in. Simply shrugging, the small girl walked back to where she last was before she was seen dragging a boy who seemed pretty amused with her action by the arm past the two teens. He also seemed to have some sort of smug look lingering on his lips when his eyes landed on the pair as they walked on pass and to the exit; his eyes were traveling along to stay trained onto the players that were being left behind.

"Wait, can you explain, what this... pact thing is...?" Kichiro decided to ask. He was fairly curious and Hakua was clearly not going to ask anything about this crazy situation. "Just, what is a noise?"

"Welcome, to the Reapers' Game. Good luck to us all," she replied without any further explanations. And with that, the two left the building, completely unaffected by the symbols she had referred to as noise.

"... Hakua, I think we should listen to her... They both seem to know what's going on and those strange things aren't attacking them. Is that what a pact does...?"

"J, are you really going to keep an eye on those two?" Naomi asked inquisitively as she wondered if she had interfered with anything. In her book it wasn't interference, but in the Higher Planes, it could be different. Oh well.

"Hmmm. Maybe, maybe not. But until I find someone else that would fill in their _temporary_ spot- yes." The boy then glanced over at her arm that was wrapped around his own and then smirked teasingly before brushing his hair out of his own face flamboyantly. "Enjoying yourself?"

In turn, the girl frowned a little and disconnected their arms before he could say anything more. "I know you were trying to look for something embarrassing for me to wear. I had to drag you out before you had the chance to."

"Oh how perceptive."

"I'm telling Hanekoma."

* * *

 **Hoo boy, I thought I wasn't going to be able to update this story today since it was pretty hectic, but I managed to 30 minutes before the clock struck 12 AM, hahaha! Better than my usual "I'll post today but ends up posting at 2AM" and I'm pretty happy about that. Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day, evening, or night!**

 **Naomi: Or you could be lazy and skip a day.**

 **Hakua: Better idea, not work at all and get someone else to do the work.**

 **... That's not an option, Hakua...**

 **Kichiro: At least you managed to do it, though!**

 **Mhm, anyways, R &R and feel free to leave questions about my characters or me anytime and we'll answer in the author's note section in the next chapter! Uh, do note that there will be times where I'll update the same chapter once or twice due to re-reading it several more times for errors, ahaha...**

 **~LilyBlizz**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking from Molco to Cat Street wasn't terribly eventful according to Joshua. There were a few players here and there where they bumped into, but to avoid any sort of conversations with them, the two only talked amongst themselves and pretended not to notice the frantic players. They didn't really need to do anything besides to watch the game play out before their eyes. Joshua, however, always seemed to have his guard up for some reason, though it was well hidden behind his smirk and arrogant behavior.

"I heard a few of the players had managed to rid their own partners this week. We haven't even finished day one and they're already doing stupid things that would prevent them from surviving," the boy commented nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you're right. I've got that written down for this day, though the fact that they think they should erase their own partners sounds ludicrous. Makes you wonder what goes on in their heads." Naomi then paused before taking a quick glance at Joshua with a smile on her face to hide her caution around him. He was never easy to read, meanwhile he was always able to pull something about her out from the back of his brain and end up being correct about it. Quite scary, she had to admitted. "So what are you going to do now? I need to help Mr. H with his... empty café really quick before I can wander around outside again."

"Oh? Then should I be your customer at WildKat? What would you be serving for me, Miss Barista?" snickered the male.

Naomi laughed a bit before giving him a quick concerned look. "That's not happening... You know I'm pretty atrocious at the job."

"You were worse before."

"No comment." The girl opened the door to the café in which the boy casually sauntered in before she did, which she didn't mind in the slightest. "Why, if it isn't Josh and Nao! Thanks for taking your time with the shop, N."

Joshua giggled as he gave the older man a quick greeting with a raise of the hand. Naomi gave a bright grin to the owner of the café as she headed inside and gently closed the door behind her. "Not a problem, Mr. H," the girl responded. "So where are you headed this time?"

"Just a quickie out of the shop. I need to get the taste of fresh air of Shibuya for the day rather than coup up in this café twenty-four seven. I mean don't get me wrong, the aroma of these beans are the best to be surrounded by." Joshua quickly made himself comfortable on one of the empty bar stools as the female headed to the back of the counter where the laid-back Hanekoma stood waiting for her.

"Well enjoy your time under the blue sky. Mr. H, quick word before you leave, but two players- last seen at Molco's shopping district- no pact created, completely clueless, they are practically screwed."

The man rose his brow up with interest has he brushed off some coffee bean residue that was stuck on his black and white clothes. He was aware that the girl wasn't capable of doing or saying anything in details to the players besides watching the ring leader and his dogs run the strange game of life and death. Only if she had the okay from the higher ups in the Higher Plane was she able to make her move and jump in between the players and reapers.

"I'll go check it out when I'm out then," accepted the man. "See ya kids later."

And with that, the man disappeared through the store's only entry way only to have Joshua poke a few buttons on the girl he decided to attach himself to.

"Worried? I thought you didn't like them?" he pointed out.

"..." She only smiled at him before giving him a shrug and carefully made his cup of coffee; he was already seated there, so she might as well. Even she didn't know whether she hated Shibuya and its people as much as Joshua did, but she could only confirm that her feelings were mixed.

"Strange girl, your opinions change too frequently," Joshua continued. "As you've stated in your records, there have been players that were erased by their own partner's hands. Who knows if that Hakua girl and Kichiro dude would behave the same way. There's no need to be concerned or have someone step in between them."

Dangerous. That's all she could describe the boy who sat in front of her at the moment. Hanekoma was spot on with him, but her weak conviction was quickly twisted by none other than the composer himself before they knew it had happened.

"No, you're right," she finally answered. "But to make the game more interesting? That's probably my reason."

"Hm, yeah, it could make it more interesting since players are quickly disappearing. What a bore."

It was then silent again with the exception of the sound of liquid hitting the bottom of the coffee mug before each drop of coffee started pounding against itself as it filled up. Meanwhile, their two confused players were still on edge and thinking about what the girl had vaguely said to them.

* * *

They haven't left Molco's store even though it has been about a good hour and a half or so, but they didn't want to take the risk of facing another strange animal that would try to attack them the moment they set foot back outside.

"So how do we make this stupid pact?" Hakua asked exasperatedly. They had made no progress during their time spent in the store and the store owners began to wonder why they were just there pacing around the area and not even bothering to look at their products. In fact, they slowly got irritated since they were clearly not going to buy anything.

"I don't know, I just thought you asked people and bam you're done. Simple as that."

"Well you're clearly wrong!" she snapped.

Kichiro sighed as he anxiously fixed his beanie that began to slip off his head. Hakua was a difficult person to work with, but he was trying to bear with her snarky attitude- then again he wasn't aware that she had a hard time working with him as well due to not actually ever thinking about what to do and just resorting to asking questions.

"Huh, what's this...?"

Looking over, the boy noticed the younger female had opened her pouch she wore on her belt and pulled out a small black and white pin. There was a picture of a skull on there- he didn't know what it was suppose to mean other than it just being a simple picture. "Are you collecting pins?"

"What- no you, dolt. I don't even know where it came from."

"That's a player pin! Hey, hey! Looks like you're in a good spot!"

Surprised that another person decided to appear out of nowhere to scare them again, both teens whipped their head over to see none other than a man in all shades of black and white. He looked pretty shady to the two with the tinted eye wear and bit of scruff on his chin and upper lip. But what can they do now that he knew that their attentions were fully on him?

"Why are we running into creeps, weird animals that aren't supposed to be here, and shit-giggling kids today...?!" Hakua exploded.

"Whoa, chill out there, Goldilocks, or your head would come flying off if you yell again," Hanekoma nonchalantly stated.

Kichiro, on the other hand, had no will to speak to Hakua anymore. She was scary when she was angry, and he didn't have the heart to try to talk in order to avoid her from growing even more frustrated than she already was. "U-um, you're just adding more fuel to the fire, Mister."

"Right, right, sorry, but you two need to calm down first and make an actual pact."

There was the term again. A pact. They didn't know what that "pact" even is while everyone else seemed to spout nothing but nonsense to them. "You're lucky that you aren't the only players alive or the two of you practically would have screwed yourselves over by just sitting in here for shelter," the man laughed. "The name's Sanae Hanekoma, but you can call me Mr. H for short."

An impatient groan erupted from the back of Hakua's throat once more before she started demanding the man for answers. "Look, stop talking like some kind of stuck up bastard and give me a straight answer, you got me? What's going on? What is this pact and noise crap? And why can't anyone outside see us?!"

"Welcome to the Reapers' Game! That timer on your hand and that pin you're holding proves that you're a legal player participating in a life an' death situation. Got a message on your phone with the skull sigil labeled on there? That's from the reapers. Participate or get erased! You're both currently in the UG, girl, while those who can't see ya are in the RG. Two planes in one world."

He was now giving the two a possibly tired, but very amused looking grin while they just stared at him blankly, completely unamused with his boisterous intro to whatever he just said. "Life and death situation? UG?"

"Ah I forgot to mention, you're already dead that's why you're here. An entry fee is required to participate in this game, but that doesn't matter because you already gave it away without actually knowing it. You want it back? Win."

"W-we're dead...?" Kichiro repeated nervously. "Is that the reason why I had some crazy dream that my friend and I had some kind of argument before I was shoved out into the streets from on coming traffic...?"

Hanekoma suddenly clicked his tongue before changing his expression into sympathy and back. "You can say that, but that was no dream, Ringlets. This game exists for you to participate in and earn a second life. Now about that pact, you need to create one to avoid those symbols traveling around out there. Those are noise. They're called out by the reapers who are trying to erase you and are also going to attack you on the final day hands on."

Kichiro then blinked and remembered that the man had briefly mentioned about the player pin being an item of proof for legal entry of the game. Digging around his own pockets and even the guitar case he had on him, the boy was able to pull out a player pin of his own. Sighing, he mindlessly pinned it on the inside of his cardigan and groaned- that man seemed to know what he was talking about, so he probably was dead.

"Now play nice and make a pact, we'll get to a few more important notes that you needa know afterwards," the man stated as he grabbed their hands to make them shake. "Bind yourselves to that agreement."

Hakua was very uncomfortable with everything that had been spilled to her all at once. Dead? She knew that practically many people wanted her dead for using them for her own ego, but that didn't mean they would try to kill her out of spite. But she could be wrong- her enemies have been stalking her lately before she woke up where she did when this strange scenario began.

"Fine. We'll make a pact. Are you willing to?" she grumbled, grabbing the boy's hand a little too tightly for his liking. Not to mention, her pin was resting in between their palms with the image side pressed against her palm firmly and the pin's needle pressed against his. In that short moment, a quick glint of light appeared from both their player pins before disappearing just as quick as it appeared.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Y-yes, I agree! Are you trying to crush my hand? That hurts!"

"And so it's settled."

* * *

 **Ahhh, I've been out running errands the entire day and I'm so exhausted ;v; I'm sorry if there are possibly a ton of spelling mistakes or so, but my head is really killing me... Anyways, ye** **ahh** **h, the girls aren't terribly nice- especially Haku- haha. Naomi's mind doesn't function the way it used to either after several years with Joshua.**

 **Naomi: -Mumble mumble-**

 **Hakua: You should be HAPPY to be craptastic about everything!**

 **Kichiro: No! That's definitely not okay! You're being a terrible influence right now, Haku-**

 **Hakua: Shut up. No one asked you, minion.**

 **Kichiro: M-minion...?**

 **Errr, R &R and enjoy, lovelies!**

 **Hakua: Hey now, we can't stop and and continue-**

 **Naomi: Did he really want me to love a place with these kinds of people? I must've super naive to ignore them...**

 **Um... guys...**

 **11.19.18 - Sorry, I couldn't update last Friday! I was really exhausted and this weekend was just as busy as the last! Pray that this upcoming week isn't as bad! I think should be able to update Wave Guardian and Mirror Mirror this week! Also, thank you very much for the helpful reviews!**

 **~LilyBlizz**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the late update, but I've been so busy lately so it couldn't be helped!**

* * *

"I don't feel any different or see anything different either..." Kichiro murmured after his hand was finally free from the death grip Hakua had locked him into. He was a fairly weak guy already, but Hakua just made him realize he was much weaker than he had though he was to be.

"That old coot is was probably just duping us into doing useless crap like hand shaking," the female groaned. "I still can't trust that sketchy guy so I suppose I'll just sit here and wait for those creepy symbol things to go away." She didn't care that the shop keepers in Molco were now glaring daggers at the two for just taking refuge in their store for no reason. Seeing that they've over stayed their welcome, Kichiro sighed and dragged her out the store for the next place they could stay in momentarily.

"Sorry, we'll see ourselves out now," he called out before the two disappeared.

Struggling to pull her hood away from his grasp, the irritated female hissed at him, practically breathing fire if she was capable of doing so. "What are you doing?! Let go! You're going to rip the ear off my hood!" She didn't want to damage her clothes as she continued to struggle against him- carefully one might add. "I said I am not going anywhere and you can't make me!"

Little did she know, the noise were just traveling around their surroundings, leaving them alone just as they have done with the kids they spoke with before. It felt very relieving to Kichiro seeing that they didn't have to see a shark appearing out of the floor again and mess with their mentality, but it also made him rather more anxious than before now that he knew he was dead. A timer on his hand, a strange text message that was to be call a mission, a skull print pin that he has never seen before appearing out of nowhere, it felt like he was dreaming.

But it wasn't a dream.

The blood on his hand Hakua had drawn from him due to her pin was solid proof to him. It stung a little and the blood did surface onto his skin from the small prick on his hand. It moved, felt, looked, and even smelled like blood. There was no doubt about it that it was his own blood coming out of his hand naturally.

"Huh. Those things aren't attacking us anymore..." Hakua stated after she calmed down.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. That man was certainly not trying to trick us like you kept assuming the entire way here. It's real..." Disappointment filled the young man's voice as he scanned his surroundings from where they stood. He felt worried for some reason and he could finally confirm for once in his life that it wasn't a nice feeling- he wanted it to go away.

"We're still in Shibuya, alright. I'm bleeding from your pin, there's still a numb stinging sensation in my palm, it still smells like blood- I can't help but accept it that this is really our current reality."

Lime eyes glanced over at the male before she sighed and pulled her hood over her head comfortably. "Is it really _OUR_ reality? Maybe I'm dreaming about everything right now and you don't actually exist." Stubbornness wasn't getting them anywhere, but as long as she was still breathing, she refused to believe the ludicrous event.

"Just stick with each other just to make sure... I don't want to end up being 'erased' like that text on our phones stated in big ass letters," the exasperated boy groaned. "I want to live. You don't? Great, but stick around me so I can live."

Clearly, the more time they spent together, the more tired he grew having to stick around with the thick-skull female. He was clearly losing his mind having to deal with her- a person who didn't want to do anything or believe anything just because she didn't want to approve of it even if she was clearly in danger like he was.

"I feel like I'm going to die..." Kichiro suddenly groaned in realization just who he is stuck with currently.

Little did he know, Hakua had already started walked off on her own to explore this strange new Shibuya without him. By the time he realized that she had left, he only just groaned some more and wandered around a good distant away from her, close enough so he could see her and get her any time there was trouble nearby.

"Quit following me."

"No, I already told you I want to make sure that I stay alive," Kichiro replied as he brushed away a lock of his black hair out of his space blue eyes. "Normally, I don't feel anxious about anything at all, but right now I feel like everything is wrong, so I'm definitely not leaving you for your safety and my own."

"You are so ridiculously stubborn...! Fine suit yourself. It's not like I can stop you anyways."

"Who are you calling stubborn...?"

As the two continued to roam around freely looking for the 104 Building District as their mission has stated to head over to, they weren't aware of the pair of eyes that had glued onto them the moment they ran into each other.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short and possibly boring chapter! I've just been so busy lately and my mind is just all over the place. I'll try to make it more interesting and properly correct things when stuff on my end dies down.**

 **~LilyBlizz**


End file.
